1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display device having a touch panel function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device is a device that displays an image on a plasma display panel (PDP) using plasma generated by gas discharge.
A PDP is a display element that excites a phosphor using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays (VUV: Vacuum Ultra-Violet) emitted from a plasma, and displays an image using red (R), green (G) and blue (B) visible light generated as the phosphor is stabilized.
For example, an AC type PDP includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, address electrodes between the two substrates to cause a gas discharge, and display electrodes.
The plasma display device includes a chassis base that attaches to and supports the PDP, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies (PBAs) that drive the address electrodes and the display electrodes.
When the PDP displays an image, visible light is emitted concurrently with infrared rays. The infrared rays are emitted with a generally uniform dispersion from a display area where the image is displayed. The PDP typically shields the infrared rays by providing an infrared shield filter in the front substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for an enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.